


brightside

by retts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin cries a lot, Angry Husbands, Assassins, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guns, Insecurity, M/M, Pet Names, Porn, Possessiveness, Rimming, Surprising lack of wounds, non-explicit violence, overuse of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: 'Are you - are you really trying to kill me?’ Anakin sounded betrayed, his voice going up an octave at the end. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he reloaded his Sig. He glanced sideways at the glass front of the oven and met Anakin’s eyes in the reflection.'You fired at me first, Anakin.’'That was a warning shot!’'Aimed at my face.’'No, it was…I love your face, I would never. Your shoulder, Obi-Wan.’'How thoughtful of you.’Or a Mr and Mrs Smith AU





	brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous piece of [artwork](http://iron-rion.tumblr.com/post/157611447894/mr-mr-skywalker) by iron-rion and I hope they enjoys this. I sure did haha
> 
> Also, do you know how hard it is to write newish sex scenes when that makes up 90% percent of your actual works? 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Please excuse characterisation, I'm still working on it. 
> 
> Hello, obikin, I have succumbed and now I have an entire folder of prompts for you two. God help me.

* * *

The potted plant hanging above Anakin's head shattered in a burst of soil and leaves and clay.

'Are you - are you really trying to kill me?’ Anakin sounded betrayed, his voice going up an octave at the end. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he reloaded his Sig. He glanced sideways at the glass front of the oven and met Anakin’s eyes in the reflection.

'You fired at me first, Anakin.’

'That was a warning shot!’

'Aimed at my face.’

'No, it was…I love your face, I would never. Your shoulder, Obi-Wan.’

'How thoughtful of you.’

Anakin made a frustrated noise, achingly familiar from all of the times they’d fought in and out of bed, and Obi-Wan wished he could undo the last twenty-four hours. The entire week. The past five years. Go back from the beginning and introduce himself, without masks, to the young man at the bar with the shy-cocky grin and blue, blue, blue eyes.

But he couldn’t.

Obi-Wan rested his forehead against the back of his right hand. It smelt of gunpowder. The house, their house, was in ruins, an appallingly accurate metaphor for their sham of a marriage.

'The scar on your face,’ said Obi-Wan, 'that wasn’t from a boating accident when you were young, was it?’

'No. A knife fight inside the Vatican that got way out of hand.’

'The Vatican, Anakin, really?’

'Hmm. Apparently, I can find a fight anywhere. Now that I think about it, that robbery in the supermarket suddenly sounds too convenient for the bullet wound on your side.’

'Beijing. Messy business with The Triad.’

'I figured you killed them or we wouldn’t be having - what’s the word you Brits use for it? - a domestic right now.'

A smile, small and gone too quickly. God, he loved him. 'Yes. Snapped his wrist right after he shot me and then used his own gun on him. I hadn’t even realised I’d been hit until I passed out in the safe house. Quinlan was incensed.’

'Quinlan.’ The rage was back in Anakin’s voice, rich and molten, but Obi-Wan heard the quiver underneath the fire. 'Were you fucking him when we - while we were still - ’

The fight drained out of Obi-Wan. This,  _again_. He was tired of it. Anakin could be playing him, of course. He knew most, if not all, of Obi-Wan’s soft spots, the ones that weren’t forged by the shot of a gun or the gleam of a blade. Kill Anakin or be killed. Obi-Wan had to make a choice; the Order demanded it of him.

His gaze fell on the picture frame on the floor amidst the shattered crockery. It was the one on the breakfast counter, the two of them posing for an angled selfie in front of the Great Pyramid in Egypt. Except Anakin, who’d been whinging about the sand ('So much fucking sand, fuck'), had the camera accidentally zoomed to their faces when he’d taken the picture. It had come out lovely in the end.

There was a bullet hole directly in the middle of Obi-Wan’s face. _More of those nice symbolisms_ , thought Obi-Wan with a wry smile.

Anakin’s voice again, tumultuous and shaky: 'Okay, I expected you to deny that pretty quick but you’re being worryingly quiet. Fucking shit, I should just get this over with. You never loved me. I never knew you.’

So many breakfasts in bed, because Anakin loved to be spoiled rotten. Days in the museum and those months following Formula One around the world. That first kiss in the rain in Sao Paolo, and then fucking on the hotel bed until morning. They made love all the time, anywhere they could be together. The smell of Anakin in the early morning. Anakin feeding Obi-Wan dumplings using chopsticks he barely knew how to use.

Fighting over Anakin’s jealousy, Obi-Wan’s obtuseness. Then the growing distance between them, painful and unbridgeable. Obi-Wan missing Anakin so damn much even as they shared the same bed. They had a life together, founded on lies, but built on the growing love Obi-Wan had for the bright, arrogant, beautiful young man hiding on the other side of the room.

'I did love you, Anakin.’

' _Did?_ ’

So quick to point things out, as usual. Obi-Wan shook his head fondly. It felt like he’d already been shot and gutted by Anakin.

'Do, sweetheart. I do love you.’

'So did you fuck Quinlan or not?’

'Were you not listening just now?’

'You haven’t given me a straight answer.’

Obi-Wan heard the distinctive click of a hammer being pulled back. A threat.

'No, Anakin. I’ve never fucked Quinlan, God forbid. Nor have I fucked anyone else but you since we met. How could you think that? How can you _always_ think that?’

No answer this time when Obi-Wan wanted one. How typical. A domestic, indeed. He took a deep breath and prayed that Anakin had better sense than reflexes for the next few seconds as Obi-Wan lowered his gun to the floor and slowly peered around the breakfast island he was crouched behind.

'Are you insane, Obi-Wan?’ Anakin shouted.

'Are you going to shoot me again?’ Obi-Wan retorted.

'I - ’

'Because I think guns aren’t necessary in this fight anymore.'

'You lied to me!’

'So have you, my dear. We are nothing but lies.’

Anakin sounded wretched. 'All of it. Every single thing.’

Obi-Wan could see Anakin as he straightened to his full height and his heart throbbed with regret. Anakin was slumped against the wall, hands clutching too tightly around his gun to be entirely safe. His eyes were big and wet, staring at Obi-Wan with such desolation that it made his own eyes sting.

'Anakin, sweetheart, for once in your life, please listen to me.’ Obi-Wan took a careful step, internally cringing at the loud sound of glass crumbling beneath his shoes. Outside, he was calm, serene, wishing to imbue Anakin with the same resolve. 'I love you. I love you so much that I felt utterly betrayed when I found out the truth and wanted to kill you for it. Wanted, Anakin. And now, I _want_ to hold you the way I do after we fight. Do you hear me? Despite my better judgment, despite the orders I was given.' He slowly spread his hands wide to show he wasn't a threat anymore. 'Nothing has changed except that we may need to buy a new house.'

Anakin chuckled wetly. 'You can't charm your way out of this, you asshole.'

'Then let's talk. Honestly talk.' Obi-Wan let his heartbreak show on his face. 'Unless you've decided that you never loved me after all.'

'God, shut up. You know I fucking do. Too much. That's why it hurts, Obi-Wan.'

'It hurts me as well, Anakin.'

'How can I trust you?'

Obi-Wan was close enough that Anakin had to tilt his head back to meet Obi-Wan's eyes from his position on the floor. The gun was still aimed at Obi-Wan, trembling in Anakin's hand.

'The same way I will. We begin again.'

Blue, blue, blue eyes searched his, desperate for hope. 'Is it that easy?'

'It won't be. Has it ever been for us, even before we found out the truth?'

'It wasn't all a lie,' Anakin whispered. 'When you breathed, I loved you.'

Obi-Wan laughed through the ache in his heart. He slowly, oh so slowly fell to his knees and reached out for Anakin. He ignored the gun and cupped Anakin's cheek in his palm like he'd done a thousand times before, thumb stroking the elegant arch of his cheekbone. Anakin whimpered and nudged closer into the touch.

'The lie is in our work, Anakin. Everything else is real.'

Anakin peered up at him through wet eyelashes. 'I can't believe you're an assassin.'

'Ditto, my dear.'

'This is crazy.' But he pushed the gun away and caught Obi-Wan's wrist in his hands, inhaling deeply. 'You smell of gunpowder and oil. How have I missed that all these years?'

'I'm meticulous in my grooming.'

'Grooming. Yeah.' Anakin smiled, quicksilver, and bit the meaty swell of Obi-Wan's palm.

Heart stuttering, Obi-Wan could recall with vivid clarity the aftermath of all their fights. Heat bloomed low in his gut and his dick hardened inside his trousers. Anakin watched him with knowing eyes, somehow looking wicked without a single change in his expression. He tightened his hold on Obi-Wan's wrist. His tongue licked, kitten-soft, on the callouses and dents he found.

'Work callouses, my ass,' he said, taking one delicately in between his teeth. 'What kind of banker has these?'

Obi-Wan swallowed a gasp. 'The sort that has a lot of enemies.'

'Your enemies are mine now. Conjugal rights and all that.'

'If only our allies could be so easily shared.'

Anakin's eyes flashed. 'Shut up, I don't want to hear about them.'

'We'll have to talk soon, sweetheart.'

Anakin softened right away. 'Say it again, please.'

Obi-Wan's other hand joined the first, and he brought Anakin's face closer to his, the tips of their noses brushing. 'Sweetheart,' he murmured warmly, 'my darling. Dear one. My love. Beloved.'

A shudder tore through Anakin and his breathing grew heavy. His fingernails dug into the delicate skin of Obi-Wan's wrist. Obi-Wan ran his mouth from one cheek to the other, down towards Anakin's own, their lips clinging softly. Anakin moaned and tipped forward into his embrace.

'Obi-Wan,' he said reverently, eyes closed as if in prayer, 'Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-wan! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

'Forgive me as well, Anakin. I'm yours.'

Anakin's eyes snapped open and he gripped Obi-Wan's shirt in his fists. Armani, but Obi-Wan didn't care at this moment. Only Anakin existed.

'Do you mean it?'

He playfully bit Anakin's bottom lip. 'Always seeking reassurance. Yes, God, Anakin, you know this in your bones.'

Anakin made a broken sound and kissed Obi-Wan the same way he fought, all teeth and tongue, dirty and unfair. Obi-Wan was slowly starting to learn this. It thrilled him that Anakin was so strong. He'd heard whispers of his skill in the black world they inhabited, and he tongue-fucked Anakin in return, showing him that he, too, shouldn't be trifled with.

'Vader, you call yourself,' said Obi-Wan, the tender hand on Anakin's cheek no longer quite as soft as he dug a fist into Anakin's hair.

Anakin licked his lips and arched his back. 'Yes. And you're the Knight. Pretentious and archaic, just like you.'

'You couldn't even graze me.'

'I missed on purpose.'

'I much prefer knives to guns,' Obi-Wan confessed into Anakin's blushing ear. 'It's more visceral, and you can be closer to death.'

'Fuck, Obi-Wan,' gasped Anakin, fingers tugging desperately at his clothes, 'I need you to fuck me. I need to have this side of you.'

In his hurry, Anakin nearly fell on the broken glass and Obi-Wan caught him by the shoulders just in time, manoeuvring them both out of the mess in the kitchen. Anakin latched on to the side of Obi-Wan's neck, a favourite of his, sucking like he was thirsty for the blood pounding under the skin. Obi-Wan hummed and untucked Anakin's oxford from his trousers, fingers deftly undoing the buttons on both.

'How splendid you looked at dinner tonight. I dearly hope you weren't going to fuck your mark before killing her or I would have happily snapped her neck for you.'

The flash of pleased blue eyes as Anakin came up for air, grinning meanly. 'Who's the jealous one now?'

Obi-Wan palmed Anakin's erection and squeezed. 'Our marriage vows still stand, Anakin. I promise myself to you and no one else,' he recited, voice low and threatening. 'I will never waver. My heart, my soul, my body belongs to you.'

Anakin thrust his hips into Obi-Wan's, shameless and beautiful for it. ' _Yes_ ,' he moaned, 'yours, of course. You've ruined me forever, baby. Honeytraps used to be my favourite. I can't stand anyone else touching me anymore.'

Pleased, Obi-Wan kissed him on the jaw and shoved him down on the sofa. Anakin sprawled gracefully, one leg draped over the side and the other touching the floor, spreading him wide open. His shirt parted to reveal his perfect torso, abs clenching with anticipation. And his face, his breathtaking face, upturned towards Obi-Wan with bruised lips and hooded eyes and messy curls clinging to his red cheeks.

'I would let you do anything to me when you look at me like that,' said Obi-Wan in a hushed voice. His hand made quick work of his trousers and took out his throbbing cock, stroking it under Anakin's needy gaze. Anakin's mouth fell open and his hips thrust up into nothing. Obi-Wan went on, eyes focussed on Anakin even as his words grew ragged. 'I would let you come close and put your gun between my ribs. I'd let you cut me open. I'd let you hurt me. I'd let you destroy me just to see you smile. How could I ever kill you, my dearest one. _No_ , don't touch.'

Anakin whimpered but his hand fell away from his lap, thumping in frustration on the back of the sofa instead. ' _Please_ , Obi-Wan.'

'Come suck me, Anakin.'

Anakin scrambled up to kneel on the sofa, lust writ large on his face. He held Obi-Wan by the waist and dipped his head down, mouth opening wide on the tip of Obi-Wan's cock. He didn't stop even as he gagged, not until his nose was buried in ginger pubes.

Obi-Wan felt scorched through, doubling over Anakin, hands tight on his shoulders. Anakin swallowed around him, hummed, choked, using all of his best tricks, and Obi-Wan wiped a tear streaking down Anakin's face. He had to be the one to pull Anakin back, let him breathe, moaning in ecstasy at the drag of lips and teeth and tongue. Anakin suckled on the cockhead, casting his eyes up at Obi-swan in supplication and temptation.

Obi-Wan raked through Anakin's fringe, holding it back from his face, and let his other fingers slip inside Anakin's mouth, the touch of his own knuckles sending prickles of pleasure down his spine. Anakin made a sound of approval low in his throat that had Obi-Wan crying out, thrusting hard enough for more tears to spill over Anakin's eyes.

'Beautiful,' rasped Obi-Wan. He pressed his fingertips to the roof of Anakin's mouth, thumb pressing down the other way, making Anakin open wider just a little bit more; enough that he could slowly pull his cock out. Anakin was panting hard, the blue of his eyes overcome by black. Obi-Wan had not seen him this way in so long. They hadn't stopped fucking but the wall had already sprung up between them; he might as well have slept with a stranger. 'I missed you,' said Obi-Wan, hearing how profoundly sad and weary he sounded. Yesterday, he would have cared, would have tucked away his emotions and shown the mask he reserved for the world. But Anakin was staring up at him with stark honesty on his face, always wearing his heart on his sleeve, and Obi-Wan knew he deserved the same openness. 'I was afraid I'd lost you, Anakin. No one else has come this close; I've never let them. You, and you alone, have the power to undo me.'

Anakin slid his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, nuzzling into his stomach with a shushing sound that Obi-Wan usually used on him. Obi-Wan laughed, sliding a finger down Anakin's sharp nose.

'I can't promise I won't take advantage of that,' said Anakin, tilting his head back to meet his eyes. Softness made him look younger than he was. 'But I swear that I'll protect you from everyone else. I'll love and cherish you forever. You know this in your bones, Obi-Wan.'

Obi-Wan urged him up to his feet, Anakin stumbling over a bullet-ridden throw pillow on the floor, and embraced him tightly. They nipped each other's lips, gentle and sweet, urgency forgotten in the honeyed glow of their emotions. Obi-Wan tucked his knuckles under the side of Anakin's jaw and went up on his toes, kissing him deeper. They swayed back and forth, trading heavy breaths and lazy swipes of tongues. The edge was blunted for the moment as they savoured their closeness, Anakin undressing Obi-Wan and stroking every inch of skin exposed. Anakin giggled when he tried tugging off Obi-Wan's tie but only ended up tightening it, having to lift it over Obi-Wan's head and ruffling his hair. Obi-Wan bit down on Anakin's earlobe in retaliation, blowing warm air into the sensitive whorl and feeling him shudder.

'Love you,' whispered Anakin, sighing decadently as he rubbed his smooth cheek against Obi-Wan's beard. 'Never, ever leave me. I'll kill you first.'

'Back to death threats, are we?'

Anakin pulled back, eyes flat. 'I'm serious.'

He really was a foolish man, thought Obi-Wan with the most affectionate of smiles. 'I understand.'

Anakin nodded. 'Good. Now - ' He tugged Obi-Wan back with him towards the sofa, falling down on it as Obi-Wan caught himself with his hands on top. He loomed over Anakin, their gazes locked, letting his deep, ravenous desire for this man fill him up slowly until he was burning from the inside. Anakin licked his lips and tossed his hair back. 'Now,' he murmured, trailing a finger down Obi-Wan's dick, 'you fuck me. Like that plan?'

'Oh, yes,' Obi-Wan sighed. 'That's the most brilliant idea you've had today.'

'This could be our second honeymoon,' said Anakin, his hands shoving his trousers and boxers down his legs, kicking them away. 'You said your vows again, I made a new one,' he gasped when Obi-Wan took his cock in a firm grip and began stroking, 'and we're starting the fun part.'

'You were even wearing a tux.'

'Perfect, right?'

Obi-Wan went down to the floor and grabbed Anakin by the backs of his knees, dragging him down until his arse was on the edge of the sofa. 'Lift yourself up, darling,' he gently instructed, chuckling to himself when Anakin hastily complied, and slid a finger from his perineum down to the sweet pucker clenching for him. He could hear Anakin panting already, legs drifting further apart. 'You've always been such a whore for this.' He pushed a finger inside, testing the tightness, and felt his own cock throb with eagerness. Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, whose face was just visible as he slumped as far down as he could. 'Look at you, you must be uncomfortable, and yet all you want is my tongue or cock up your arse. You choose, Anakin.'

Anakin groaned, that same sound of frustration from earlier but now infinitely sweeter to Obi-Wan's ears. 'Tongue, fuck, I want you to rim me so bad, Obi-Wan. Then your cock, your big, hard - ah, _fuck!_ '

Obi-Wan clucked his tongue in admonishment, finger all the way in, completely dry. 'You want it all, don't you, Anakin?'

'Yes, please!' Anakin could hardly move in his position and it stroked the possessive beast in Obi-Wan's gut.

'I shouldn't spoil you anymore - God knows what a brat you already are - but it's become a weakness of mine. I adore seeing you happy.' Obi-Wan leant forward and dragged his beard along Anakin's inner thighs, his pretty pink cock. Anakin cried out, trembling, and Obi-Wan placed a soothing hand on his flank even as he rubbed his beard harder into Anakin's groin. He kissed down Anakin's cock, nipped at his balls with his lips, and tongued his way down to where he had his middle finger in him. He traced the outer rim with the tip of his tongue, then the flat of it, getting it wet, making Anakin thrash above him. The smell of Anakin, the taste of him, drove him wild. He wanted nothing more than to just shove his cock inside and take his pleasure. _Patience_ , he reminded himself, digging bruises into Anakin's hip. He slowly worked Anakin open with his tongue and finger, adding another one when he was loose enough, and another, and another. Four in, and Anakin was sobbing above him, mangling Obi-Wan's name with his curses and pleas. Obi-Wan didn't dare touch himself; promising to find relief inside Anakin's welcoming body.

'Please, please, _please_ , I need to, I need to come so bad,' Anakin gasped, his leg slipping off his hand to curl around Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan turned and kissed his calf, then pushed it aside to get the condoms in the drawer by the sofa. Anakin moved like lightning: he lowered his leg and sat up, hauling Obi-Wan on top of him. 'No, no, please, I want to feel you, Obi-Wan. Please. I haven't - we haven't in so long - '

Obi-Wan crushed their mouths together, nicking his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood; Anakin sucked it away. Obi-Wan's tremulous control shattered and he shoved Anakin face down on the sofa, mounting him from behind. He clamped a hand on the back of Anakin's neck, the other guiding his dick straight into that wet, open hole. Anakin punched the cushion with his fist, snarling, and arched his back. The feel of Anakin, bare and honest, after so long made him bite his tongue. He rocked his hips gently, savouring the heat of him, the friction. He got up on his knees and got a good grip on Anakin's hair. Anakin turned his head sideways, enough to catch Obi-Wan's eyes.

'Fuck me,' he mouthed in challenge.

Obi-Wan grinned and tightened his grip, pulled his head back even more, and started a pounding rhythm that knocked the breath out of Anakin. They'd done the soft touches and even softer words; it was time to fuck fast and hard, the way they'd chased each other across the city and fought in the hallway of their home, punching and kicking and trying to draw blood in their anger, blood rushing in their ears and adrenaline in their veins.

Obi-Wan's head fell back as he groaned from deep within his chest, eyes clenched shut. It made the pleasure sharper, better, and he loved the sounds he was shagging out of Anakin: more of those needy whimpers and mewls, shouting profanities and endearments in equal measure. Obi-Wan changed the angle, knew exactly where to aim to take away the words, reduce him to an even bigger mess. Anakin clenched around him, relentless, and Obi-Wan knew he didn't have the control to bring Anakin off with just his dick alone.

He splayed himself across Anakin's back, reaching around with his other hand to grab Anakin and stroke him roughly. Obi-Wan licked the sweat on Anakin's skin, whispered into his ear how good he felt, what a good boy he was. How Obi-Wan loved him, loved fucking him, and wouldn't Anakin like to come?

Anakin nodded frantically at his words, lips bitten to shreds, and he gasped into Obi-Wan's mouth. 'I'm close, I'm so, it feels so - '

'Come for me,' said Obi-Wan, ragged but commanding, and Anakin froze for a second before he shuddered apart underneath him, tears spilling from his eyes, a hoarse wail torn from his throat. Anakin clamped down on Obi-Wan's cock, milking him, drawing his own orgasm out like the the drag of a knife from his throat to his belly, white hot fire. Obi-Wan buried his moans into Anakin's damp curls, hips jerking wildly as he came inside.

Anakin whimpered and shoved his shoulder back agains Obi-Wan. 'Anakin, let me at least finish before you - _ah_ \- ' but Anakin didn't listen. He pushed Obi-Wan out of him with a wince and rolled over until he slipped Obi-Wan's still dripping cock into his mouth, hands shoving Obi-Wan onto his back and following him down. Obi-Wan threw an arm over his eyes as Anakin sucked the rest of his orgasm out of him. He couldn't breathe, stomach clenched tight as sparks went off in the back of his eyelids.

'...stop, enough, _enough!_ ' he shouted when pleasure tipped towards pain, his palm cupping Anakin's face and forcing him off.

Anakin sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was breathing harshly, chest splattered with come, his cock hanging half-hard and wet between his spread thighs. He was so beautiful that Obi-Wan's spent dick twitched.

'That,' Anakin gasped, 'was _amazing_.'

Obi-Wan slumped on the cushions with a choked laugh. 'You have a gift for understatement, Anakin.' Obi-Wan felt Anakin nudge and wriggle his way on top of him, clinging to him despite the mess between them. It was something Anakin used to do after sex, just before their cruel words and crueler silence began. _That is in the past_ , Obi-Wan told himself and banished the thoughts away. He wrapped his arms around Anakin's back, holding him even closer. Welcoming him home. Anakin let out a hiccuping breath and tucked his face into Obi-Wan's throat. He sniffled.

Tenderness bloomed in Obi-Wan's chest, the feeling almost suffocating. 'Shush now, dear one. I'm here. I'm still here.' He knew there would be hell to pay for having Anakin in his arms. The Order would not be forgiving.

It didn't matter. They didn't matter.

Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to the top of Anakin's head.

He would keep Anakin and kill everyone who came after them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_coda_

 

The sudden shout of Marimba from the pile of crumpled clothes startled both of them, hands going to hips but finding no gun.

Obi-Wan shared Anakin's sheepish grin.

'Reflex,' said Anakin, head falling back down on Obi-Wan's chest. He yawned and then made a face, wriggling on top of Obi-Wan. 'Ugh, dried come. I love doing it raw but the mess afterwards - '

Obi-Wan nudged their noses together. 'I'll get a flannel.'

'Answer your phone, too. Why the fuck haven't you changed your ringtone yet?'

Obi-Wan sat up with a groan and ran a hand through his hair. 'It's, ah, Quinlan's ringtone, actually. I'm dreading picking it up.'

Anakin scowled, and Obi-Wan had to laugh. He patted Anakin's cheek. 'There, there, my dear. Now that I know you're capable of killing a man in ten different - '

' - Try twenty and if it's Vos, I can probably invent a few more.'

' - ways, I'll tell him to lay off the teasing.'

' _Teasing?_ ' Anakin looked furious. 'He's been teasing me this whole time?'

'He thought it was cute that you were so possessive of me. I'm hardly a prize.'

Anakin cracked his knuckles menacingly. 'I really will fucking end him. Painfully. And you're the best goddamn prize in the world, Obi-Wan.'

'I'm flattered, my dear - '

The phone stopped singing just as Obi-Wan fished it out of his jacket pocket. He didn't want to ring Quinlan back because he knew there was only one thing Quinlan wanted to talk about. Now that the afterglow had receded and he felt centred again, Obi-Wan's mind was racing through the consequences of their actions. Anakin must have have sensed the direction of his thoughts because the easiness flowed out of him, replaced by a coldly calculating look that Obi-Wan was starting to know. Obi-Wan was sorry to see Anakin tense up but appreciated, more than ever, a partner he could rely on.

'What's the plan, Obi-Wan?'  
  
'First, money. We'll never survive without it. The Order will have frozen my accounts by now if they suspect I've gone rogue, which was probably why Quin was calling, but I have an offshore account for emergencies.'

Anakin picked up his white oxford, now creased beyond hope, and put it on. 'Same. I have a safe house outside the city, too. And a private plane waiting to take us out of here.' Anakin caught Obi-Wan's arch gaze and rolled his eyes. 'What? I know how to plan for contingencies.'

Obi-Wan walked towards their bedroom, stark naked. 'That's excellent news, Anakin. I'll get us a fresh set of clothes because I refuse to step outside looking like - '

'You've just been thoroughly shagged?'

'Quite.'

'We're literally running for our lives, baby, and you're worried about looking less than respectable?'

'One must always - '

The phone buzzed to life again, and Obi-Wan sighed and pressed on the green button.

'Speaker!' Anakin called out to him as he tugged his trousers up his legs.

' - Obi-Wan fucking Kenobi, I am going to fucking kill you for taking so bloody long to answer - '

'Quinlan, please - '

' - I reckon you have two minutes before they blow up your house so if you want to fucking survive, then I suggest you fucking _motor_ \- '

Obi-Wan turned on his heel and met Anakin's wide eyes. 'Quinlan,' he said, feeling cold.

There was a burst of static on the other end. 'I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. They're all coming for you. I hope Skywalker's worth it.'

Cursing, Anakin rushed towards Obi-Wan and grabbed him by the arm, both of them sprinting into the bedroom. The door slammed shut and Obi-Wan pressed the third carved rose from the top on the bedpost on his side of the bed, opening a secret compartment where he grabbed a travelling case out of it. A fluffy pink dressing gown was tossed on top of his head and Obi-Wan could hardly be picky at the moment so he shoved his arms through and belted it tightly. Anakin came out of the walk-in wardrobe with a duffel bag in his hand and a gun in the other, which he tossed to Obi-Wan. He took out another gun from the holster wrapped around his waist.

'Nice outfit,' Anakin had the cheek to say. He padded over to the ceiling-to-floor windows which doubled as doors leading out to the back garden, pushing aside the curtain with the barrel of his gun to peer outside.

Obi-Wan huffed. 'You had time to get your bag but not a decent change of clothes for me?'

'You look inspiring, though.' Anakin's laughter was short and sharp, fading away quickly. 'You ready?'

Obi-Wan grabbed his suitcase and nodded. 'Yes, let's go.'

Before they could take a single step, there came the distant blast and whistle of what seemed like cannon fire from outside, and Obi-Wan's heart stopped. He knew that sound all too well.

Something broke through the glass and Obi-Wan barely had time to shout Anakin's name before Anakin barrelled into him, shoving them both into the wardrobe just as the world erupted in fire.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...well, that escalated quickly. No sequel because we all know how the film ends and I refuse to give obikin an unhappy ending. They're probably in a non-extradition country sipping cocktails and making love (though not on sand because even Anakin has limits). 
> 
> Feedback gives me joy, so. Please be kind and at least leave a kudos if you had fun :)


End file.
